Instinct part 2
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: What happens when the boys of Dr. Stein's class suddenly produce animal ears, tails and...instincts as a side affect of an experiment? Now it's Tsubaki's and Liz's turn to deal with their miesters. How will they fair compared to Maka? one-shot part 2


**I'm really surprised at how long this one turned out. Hope you guys like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

"What are we going to do?" Ox shouted, jumping to his feet and running his hands through what little hair he had. Two round raccoon ears sat atop his head. A raccoon tail hung limp from his tail bone. "Every time I look at Kim I just want to... I don't like the feeling!"

"You're not the only one!" Kilik yelled back at him, clenching his fist as he stood and got in Ox's face. He had drooping dog ears and a stubby black tail.

"You stay away from Kim!" Ox yelled. Lightning sparked between the two as they faced off. If they started fighting, Kilik would most likely be the victor. Actually, he'd definitely be the victor. Ox wasn't much of a fighter when it came to fist fighting.

"Like I would go for someone like that!" Kilik shouted.

"What does that mean?" Ox yelled in reply.

Harvar, sporting a pair of fox years and a fluffy tail, glared up at them tiredly. "Can't they just give it a rest? It's only been a day," he muttered under his breath to himself turning his eyes towards the school.

Kidd kicked their legs out from under them. They crashed to the floor as he decided it was time to get to work. "Shut up. We have to figure out a plan before something happens," he said, rubbing his forehead in agitation, "I believe the girls are up to something. We have to rid ourselves of this before they can put it into action."

"Maka told Tsubaki, Liz and Patty to do something. What was it again?" Black*Star asked, lying back on the hard packed earth. He stared up at the tree branches, accepting his fate.

"To wing it," Kidd said, resting his head in his hands. He was not built to deal with this kind of thing.

Harvar's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's all? Man, then I can get rid of these things right now," he said, scrabbling to feet and taking of a slow jog into town.

"Wait, what the hell does that mean?" Black*Star asked, staring after Harvar before looking over at Kidd. They were both tired of the proceedings. Ox's and Kilik's fighting was not helping in the least. They weren't even trying to come up with something to help them.

"I don't know," Kidd whined, dropping onto his face.

Far above the fighting and depressed boys, the girls sat on the terrace of the DWMA watching them. Patty stood with her head in her hands, laughing at them. Liz leaned against the edge with her back to them and Tsubaki stared down at them in worry.

"So how are we going to do this? Maka told us what to do, but…" Liz trailed off as she stared up the side of the building.

"I haven't even kissed a boy before let alone Black*Star," Tsubaki murmured, "And now she wants us too… I can't do something like that!" A deep blush colored her cheeks. "I can't even say it," she said, placing a hand over her face.

"I hear you there. Sure I've kissed boys before, but this is Kidd we're talking about. That's kind of awkward," Liz said thoughtfully, her eyes straying towards the boy who had begun counting off all the things he knew to be symmetrical. That was the coping technique they'd come up on one of the days they had nothing to do.

"What's so awkward about it?" Patty asked in her little kid's voice, "It's no big deal. It's just s-" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Liz slammed her hand over Patty's mouth, blushing furiously.

"I don't want to hear something like that coming out of my little sister's mouth. You're supposed to be more innocent then me," Liz said despairingly.

Patty tried to pull her hand away. "But sis…"

Liz cut her off again, "No buts." Patty stuck her tongue out at her, but fell silent all the same.

…..

Maka looked around the classroom with a huge sigh. "I guess we were one of the first ones," she thought solemnly. This was embarrassing. In the middle seats of the classroom sat the guys who had already rid themselves of ears and tail. Harvar and Soul were among them. The girls who had helped were also there.

On the left side of the classroom, the boys who had yet to be rid themselves of their animal appendages sat as close to the wall as they could. It was the farthest place they could get from the girls without leaving the room. Some sat shivering violently, stroking their tail or ears absentmindedly.

On the right side of the classroom, the girls sat. They kept their eyes forward, staying a good distance from the boys. The girls who had been jumped without warning sat as far away as they could. Obviously nothing had happened except for some males receiving black eyes.

"So I see some of you have been successful in curing yourselves," Dr. Stein spoke up, his scientist grin spreading across his lips as his eyes ran over the students who sat in the middle, "And most not so successful. I look forward to seeing the results of this. I wonder…" He trailed off as he began muttering to himself.

"Hey Dr. Stein," Soul called, staring down at the man who now spun lazily in his chair, contemplating possible outcomes of this accident turned experiment, "Do you have an actual lesson or something planned today or are you just going to sit there examining us?"

Maka looked over at him in horror. Why couldn't he have just let it be? She had a feeling that what Stein had planned wasn't going to be good for the animal-boys.

"Oh, I plan to examine you, but yes, I do have something planned," Stein said, adjusting his glasses and then staring up at them contemplatively.

"Then get on with it," Soul muttered, sitting back in his chair.

The class watched him with batted breath. "Since it's Valentine's Day, I thought we might do an experiment on how different aphrodisiacs affect people and their emotions," he explained, watching closely for their reactions. Most of their jaws were dragging on the floor already.

Black*Star being the brilliant cookie that he is jumped onto his seat and called down, "What's an aphro-something or other?" he asked.

"Aphrodisiac. It's a stimulant," Kidd hissed, yanking him back down into his seat.

"Not just any stimulant. Aphrodisiacs are stimulants that target the pleasure center of your brain," Stein explained.

The boys who had been steadily building up their chatter and the girls who had already been jumped stared down at him with horror plain on their faces. "Y-you're kidding, right Dr. Stein?" a boy who had been shivering in his boots stuttered.

"Please say you're just joking with us!" one of the girls who had gone silent called, standing up and leaning forward on her arms.

Stein smiled evilly up at the students. He didn't say anything. When he did, it was to give instructions. "Alright, you six in the middle come here and pass these things out. After that you can leave, you don't need to participate in this exper… test," he corrected himself quickly, trying not to call attention to the 'mistake', "By the way, these aren't normal run of the mill aphrodisiacs. They may look normal and harmless, but I've enhanced the effects they have. Have fun."

Maka shot a sympathetic look at the girls as she set the different foods down in front of them. Tsubaki and Liz looked particularly horrified, but their horror wasn't going to stop there. All the color drained from their faces with Stein's next words.

"After you get every food I want you to pair up with your miester or weapon. If your mister/weapon is the same sex as you or is one of the eight who were sitting in the middle then find someone else to partner up again. You need a co-ed team," Stein told them and took great pleasure in watching the despair crash over his students.

…..

"That was really weird," Tsubaki told Liz as they were walking back home from class.

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that?" Black*Star butt in, making his point on the subject known, "Stein is a freak." As far as anyone could tell the 'test' had had no effect on the boy.

Thirty minutes after Stein had made them all eat the five or so food items passed out by Maka, Soul, and the other six students, Stein had ordered them to all go home and record anything strange. Some had begun writing the moment they exited class. Some ripped the piece of paper in half the moment they'd stood out of their seat, throwing the pieces to the floor in anger. Kidd hadn't even freaked out about the destruction of the symmetrical objects. Now that was odd.

"I have no idea, but you better either stay away from us or walk in front of us," Liz warned, pointing to where Kidd walked slowly. He steps were pensive and his head was down. The thin stripped tail that he sported swished back and forth. Unlike Soul, none of the other boy's animal appendages had hidden themselves. Liz had to admit though that he looked pretty cute like that.

"Sorry, but I don't go for dirty-blondes," Black*Star told her unashamedly, walking with his hands behind his head, "Anyway, a star like me doesn't need to sink so low as to go around jumping girls."

"Sure seems like it if you can't even get the girl right in front of you," Liz muttered under her breath. She looked away quickly and started whistling as Black*Star's head jerked around to glare at her.

"What is that supposed to me?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing," Liz said in a sing-song voice.

"Well, this is our stop. See you guys tomorrow," Tsubaki said, trying to remedy the situation by pointing out that it was time for them to part ways.

"See you guys tomorrow. Remember what Maka told us and be careful!" Liz called with a huge grin, winking playfully at a blushing Tsubaki. She turned back, running after Kidd who hadn't taken the time to slow down.

"I don't get it," Black*Star whined, glaring at the sky.

Tsubaki shook her head, smiling good-naturedly. "It's nothing. Don't worry about," she told him, turning down an alley, "Since today wasn't that great, I'll make something special for dinner. Anything you want." She smiled down at the boy who had come to grow on her tremendously over the years.

…..

Liz, Patty and Kidd walked in silence for a long time. Kidd had his hands stuffed in his pockets, his head still down. His eyes didn't move as the trio moved along the road, walking closer to their home.

Finally, Liz couldn't deal with the silence anymore. She cleared her throat, saying, "Hey Kidd, what's eating you?"

Kidd didn't look up as he responded. "Nothing," he murmured.

If Liz didn't know better she'd think that he'd become a zombie. She sighed, staring off into the trees. Patty walked next to her, giggling to herself and whistling without a care in the world. "Kidd is being emo," she sang happily, swinging her arms back and forth in wide semi-circles.

Liz looked at her with a flat expression. "You think?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yup," Patty answered with a smile.

Kidd opened the large door to their home, stepping across the thresh hold and disappearing up the stairs. The door to his room slammed before Liz and Patty had even gotten to the bottom of the stairs.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Liz mused idly, taking her time in climbing the stairs.

"I don't know," Patty sang unhelpfully, following Liz into the living room.

It wasn't until it was time for bed that Liz really started to wonder. Kidd hadn't come whining about something unsymmetrical or asymmetrical even once in the last several hours. Something was off and she was determined to find out what.

She knocked lightly on Kidd's door calling, "Kidd, I've got your dinner. I'm coming in now." Not waiting for a response, she opened his door. She found him with his head resting in his folded arms at his desk.

She carried the tray over to the desk, setting it down beside him. "Hey Kidd, it's time for you to eat dinner. We ate a long time ago," Liz said, shaking his shoulder lightly. A deep blush ran across her cheeks as she came face to face with a sleeping Kidd. "Geez, whatever Dr. Stein gave us must be working," Liz muttered to herself. Unaware of her actions, she began to lean in towards Kidd.

"Hey Liz, what are you doing?" Patty called from the doorway that she had been bouncing past, "Is something wrong with Kidd?"

Liz's spine went rigid. She jerked up wearing a tense smile. "No Patty, he's just sleeping," she said too quick, laughing nervously.

"Oh, okay. He looks uncomfortable. We should move him," Patty said, pointing to the bed.

"Uh, can you do that for me? I'm going to take this back to the kitchen," Liz asked, already halfway out the door.

"Sure," Patty called happily, bouncing into the room. She didn't notice the scarlet blush staining her sister's cheeks.

…..

Liz stared at the ceiling of her dark bedroom contemplating the effects of those stupid things Stein had made her eat earlier in the day. Most of them had tasted normal, not to mention good. _So how could they be making me feel like thing? Isn't that chemical supposed to only affect the boys?_ she thought to herself.

Finally, she let out an annoyed growl. She turned away from her ceiling, punching her pillow into a more comfortable shape. She was so busy trying to wrestle her blankets, pillow and bed into something comfortable enough to sleep in that she didn't notice the shadow the stole into her room.

Liz stretched, burying her face in her comforter and settled down. Someone shuffled beside her bed, but she ignored it. When her bed began to dip down slowly she swatted at the person. "Go away Patty. Sleep in your own bed," she muttered, not opening her eyes.

The pressure on her bed didn't disappear. "It's not Patty," said a quiet voice closer to her than she'd expected.

She pushed herself quickly onto her knees, whirling around to come face to face with Kidd. He drew closer to her and she fell back against the bed, using her arms to keep herself held up. "Kidd, what are you doing in here?" she whispered angrily.

"I feel… kind of weird," he murmured, staring down at her from above. His face was twisted in confusion. "I don't know what to do about it."

"And coming into my bedroom was your first choice?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

Kidd shook his head. "No, I was walking around and I must have spaced out because I found myself outside your bedroom."

"Then why did you come into my room? Why didn't you just go back to yours?" Her brain was screaming at her, telling her to shut up. It didn't want her to ruin what was right in front of her.

Kidd frowned. "I don't know," he said, trailing. He was still staring down at her, but he seemed to be staring right through her. He hands were on either side of her head, close to her hands and his knees were on either side of her hips. His tail whipped from side to side agitatedly.

Liz stared up at him, wishing she knew what to do. Maka's instructions filtered through her brain again, bringing with it a flood of heat. She covered her face feeling like she might cry at any moment.

"What's the matter?" Kidd asked, pulling at her hands, "Why are you covering your face?"

She struggled with him, keeping her hands pressed to her face. "I know how to get you back to normal," she blurted out.

Kidd went still. Liz peaked up at him from between her fingers. "How?" Kidd whispered, his voice almost inaudible.

Liz contemplated whether he was asking how she knew or how to get him back to normal. Deciding it was the latter and that it was time to grow some lady balls, she grabbed the back of his neck. She pushed herself towards him as she pulled him towards her. "Like this," she said, pressing her lips to his.

…..

"Black*Star, it's time for bed," Tsubaki said, pulling her robe tighter around her as she came into the living room. Steam followed her from the bathroom, snaking around her ankles. Black*Star lounged on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He was using his hands as a pillow.

"Sure thing," he said, pushing himself into a sitting position, "Be there in a minute."

"Okay," she said, staring at him for a moment, "I'm going to turn off the light, so be careful when you come back."

"Okay," he said his back still to her.

Tsubaki watched him for the space of a heartbeat. Sighing, she clicked the lights off and started walking down the hallway. She was only halfway down the hallway when arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to a stop. "Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked, "Is something the matter?" She tried turning around.

Black*Star didn't say anything. He tightened his arms around her waist, his bangs hanging so that they covered his face. His fluffy blue tail flicked erratically, wrapping around their legs. His ears twitched up and down like he was confused about something.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, trying to turn around again.

"Not exactly," Black*Star told her, grabbing her hands and pinning her to the wall.

She looked down at him in shock, her eyes growing wide. This was not like Black*Star. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking. She thought of what Maka had told her, and wondered how the girl had found out. She didn't get any more time to think about it though.

"I don't know," Black*Star told her and then pulled her down to press his mouth to hers.

…..

Maka sat in class again. The bell hadn't rung yet and she sat staring around at the groups of her classmates. Soul and she were soon joined by Kim and Harvar. "Hi Maka, have you seen Ox?" she asked with a bright smile. She hadn't been the girl Harvar had been sitting with yesterday so Maka's mind started to wonder.

"No why?" Maka asked as the two sat down.

"Harvar says he didn't go home last night and I haven't seen him since yesterday," she said, her smile falling a little, but still as bright as ever.

Jacqueline walked up beside Kim followed by Kilik who was free of dog ears and tail. "Hey, what's the matter?" she asked, taking Kim's face in her hands.

"Ox has been missing since yesterday," Kim said, her smile falling now as she looked into her partner's eyes.

Jacqueline stared into Kim's eyes for a long time and then giggled. She patted her cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be here in a couple minutes. And if he isn't then I'll hunt him down and kill him," she said, a pleasant smile and look in her eyes even though her words were an obvious threat.

Just as she finished her threat, Black*Star shoved Ox through the door followed Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and Kidd. All three boys were free of animal appendages. Tsubaki walked close behind Black*Star attempting to stop him from bullying Ox. Kidd and Liz walked close together behind the entire group.

Black*Star shoved Ox up the stairs even as Ox yelled at him. The moment Ox caught site of Kim his face went beat red and his body went rigid. Kim's face colored the same shade of red as his had.

"Hey, why'd he stop moving? Get out of the way Ox!" Black *Star shouted, trying to push him out of the way, but he wouldn't move. He threw his hands up, jumping over the desk between Maka and Soul. He slapped Soul on the back with a huge grin.

Maka grinned. She slid down the bench of desks to where the other girls sat. "So I see that you guys followed what I told you," she said with an impish grin.

Tsubaki and Liz looked at each other with twin blushes and then looked up at Maka. "Yep, Happy Valentine's Day," they said together, grinning.

**Hope you liked it. I thought it might be a good idea to close up all the loose ends of the first part. Sorry that the Black*Star and Tsubaki part was supper short, but I just see Black*Star being so much more forceful than Kidd so it happened a lot quicker. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :D**


End file.
